Beside the futon is a window
by Slasher111
Summary: Beside the futon is a window and she looks outside waiting for his return. Beside the window is a futon where she lies thinking about the three of them. KyoYuya. Oneshot


**Disclaimer **: Samurai Deeper Kyo is not mine.I am merely burrowing the characters for my creative writing. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Beside the futon is a window  
**A Samurai Deeper Kyo Fanfiction

Yuya was not a girl who would throw a temper tantrum at a time like this. But despite all her efforts not to cry, she really wanted someone to strangle and beat to death just to release her anger. It must be her hormones that made her feeling grumpy and so emotional but she didn't care. She didn't give a damn because it hurt like hell.

"Ahh! Kyo, where are you at a time like this!" She shouted with all her might. Perspiring and pale as snow, she tried to get up from _their _futon as to relieve the pain she was feeling. Yes, it was _their _futon. Not hers alone but _theirs. _And the person whom she was sharing it with was none other than the object of her frustation, Onime ne Kyo. Demon Eyes Kyo, the killer of a thousand men, the infamous slayer, the lady-killer, the frustated sake-drinker and above all, her beloved husband.

Yuya wiped the sweat from her delicate brow and took a deep breath. Somehow, the contractions were not as painful as the ones that tortured her earlier that morning but contractions were still contractions. They still hurt like hell.

As the blonde woman sat on her futon wearing only her thin yukata, she took several breaths once more to relieve the pain she was feeling on her belly. On her big and swollen belly.

Yes, it was no doubt that Yuya - formerly known as the skilled bounty huntress- was pregnant. It was her sixth month now but her stomach was looking like it was about to explode. Yes, the young mother was taking her pregnancy very seriously just like her husband was. At first, Kyo refused to let her bear a child saying grufly that it could threaten the life of Yuya. He was a samurai but he was not a fool to not know that giving birth to a child may cause the death of the mother. But eventually, as days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, the ex-bounty huntress was able to convince her dear husband that having kids of their own was not such a bad idea.

And here she was right now, sitting on their futon beside the window, looking outside waiting for him. This was her most favorite spot in their house. Her and Kyo's futon was laid just beside a big window where she can see the surroundings outside. Ever since she became pregnant, she would always prefer sitting on their futon and gazing outside the window. Their futon was her sacred place. She felt relaxed and at peace when she was there. This was her haven, where she could let her thoughts drift away from reality.

"Why is he taking so long buying those medicines I told him to purchase in the town store?" She asked herself as she stared at the ceiling of their house. Their home was not a big one nor a small one. It was just perfect to accomodate the two of them and a couple of occupants more. Their homy place, which Yuya considered a haven for the two of them, was located far from the vivacious town because just like what Kyo said, he wanted isolation and peace. It lied in the middle of the forest, away from the busy and lively town and far from everyone.

"Kyo, where are you?" With her hand on her belly, she dropped her gaze from the ceiling to her swollen stomach.Glad that the pain had somehow subsided, she patted it gently. Then,she felt a small kick from her child, from Kyo's child.

"Oh, I can see that you're as strong as your father, young one. But you don't need to show your strenght to me while you're still inside, okay? Because you're really giving mommy such a hard time bearing all the contractions." She silently said as she gazed lovingly at her stomach. Her child would notbe asilent and meek kid, she decided. It was obvious that thebaby had a lot of spunk and arrogance just like his father. The blonde woman then decided that when her husband comes back, she would not forget to relate to him this precious moment when her baby kicked from the inside.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she felt another strong kick from the inside. She could just imagine how the child would look like once he was born.In her mind, she pictured the baby to have black hair."Black hair withsome strands of red ones." she whisperedas she sighed dreamily. "I would prefer him to have red eyes just like Kyo.Yes, red eyes that would spark with stubborness and a little haughtinessjust like his father." she added.

Minutes passed and still saw no sign of Kyo. Finally giving up on waiting for his return, Yuya forced herself to lie down and get some sleep hoping that when she wakes up Kyo would be back.

"Stupid male! What's taking him so long?" As she snuggled to her pillow, which smelled strongly of Kyo, she closed her beautiful eyes and let her tired body drift to dreamland.

0000

Yuya blinked her eyes open when she felt warm hands shaking her shoulder, motioning her to wake up. Rubbing her eyes open, she stared at the person who was looking down at her and tried to sit up. Her husband, after trying to help her sit, found his place beside their futon and sat opposite to her. Thier distance was only about a foot apart and Yuya could already smell his body scent.He smelled faintlyof the combination of the ocean breeeze, woods and the natural scent of male.

"Fat women like you should not get too much sleep or else they will only get fatter." Kyo stated as a teasing smile tugged on his lips and that earned him a glare from his little wife.

"What did you say! How dare you! It's all your fault I slept like that. If you just arrived earlier then I could have just drank the medicine then I wouldn't have to go through those contractions. For you information, i slept because I was exhausted after feeling those contractions, you idio-- mmph"

She was silenced as Kyo's mouth came crashing to her. And after a few pleasurable moments, he pulled away. "Is being such a nagger also a side-effect of pregnacy?" He asked as a teasing smirk once again tugged upon his lips. Anger gone, Yuya could not help but giggle. Her husband surely had a strange sense of humor. He was thinking as if her pregnancy was some kind of a disease.

"What's so funny, woman? You should appreciate the fact that I bought you medicines."

"Well, it's just your job to do so. After all, I can't buy it by myself being in such a delicate state!" She said.

A delicate eyebrow rose.

"Oh and you're considering being fat a delicate state?" He asked, showing his arrogant side but Yuya knew better. Although Demon Eyes Kyo could be very arrogant, he was still her other half and she knew him better than anyone else. In their one year of marriage, she had learned a lot about him. In their one year of marriage, she had seen him smile (although only for a few times), had seen him laugh and get angry. She had seen his worst side and the best one also. She had seen his affectionate side although this side of him only consisted of a few holding of hands and giving her a gift on her birthday.

"What are you thinking now, ugly?" He teased. Kyo loved it when she was angry especially when his little wife was on the verge of strangling him. He found it amusing to see her eyes spark and her patience thin out because of his teasings. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one who can do that to her and he found it quite a turn on.

Instead of retorting, she merely smiled. "Teasing won't work this time, Kyo. Now, where are the medicines you bought?" She asked.

Kyo handed her a bag containing the medicines. "The stupid doctor said you can drink the medicine once a day to relieve the pain."

Yuya merely nodded her head in understanding andimmediately drank the bitter medicine.

"Tastes bitter!" The blonde woman said as she stuck our her pink tongue and pointed it with her finger. Kyo smirked seductively. "You know, woman, if you don't want to find yourself worn out tonight, better keep your tongue inside mouth before I suck it up."

Yuya blushed and Kyo smirked once again as he closed the distance between them and brought his head down to hers for a slow and teasing kiss.

"Kyo..." She moaned his name. What started out as a simple kiss became a heated one when Kyo felt his wife's little hand slowly making its way to his gi. Pulling away and smiling seductively, he pressed his forehead against her own and looked into her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself, wife...?" He did not wait for her to reply. He immediately brought his head down and nuzzled her soft neck, biting the skin gently and planting open-mouthed kissed on the pulse point. Yuya found herself moaning his name and clutching his gi tighter when her husband's hands traveled from her waist down to her bottom. She sucked in her breath when his sinful hands suddenly found its way to her front. As if it wasn't enough, he brought his mouth up again and kissed her mercilessly. Slowly, Kyo pressed his hardening body to her and tried to push her to lie down on their futon. This lovers' act would have been a really good one if only Yuya didn't push Kyo away.

Dazed from passion, Kyo lifted himself away from Yuya and asked her, "What now, woman!" His eyes showing irritation from being pushed away just like that in the middle of their making-out. And out of nowhere, his sweet wife just burted out, "Kyo, I forgot to tell you! Earlier when you're out buying medicine, I felt the baby kick! He has such a strong kick." To prove her point, she grabbed Kyo's hand and pressed it to her stomach.

"See, can you feel it?" She asked, excitement painted in her face.

"Woman, I don't feel anything. Maybe he's asleep." He said as he tried to once again get near her and continue their passionate act but Yuya pushed him away.

"Let's just give it a second. I am sure he's still awake." She said, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Then suddenly, the baby kicked.

Yuya's smile widened. Kyo smirked.

"I told you so! He's strong, isn't he, Kyo? ButI tell you what his kick was stronger earlier."

"I know, I know."

And as Yuya, wife of the legendary swordsman Onime ne Kyo, continued her babbling about the baby, Kyo couldn't help but allow a small smile tug on his lips.

His wife was amusing. His life was good. His baby was strong and he had a place to call home.

As he listened to Yuya's soft voice, telling him what happened when he was out buying the medicine, he looked outside the window and saw that the round moon was bright.

Beside their futon is a window where Kyo can always see his wife waiting for him. And beside the window is their futon where he can find his Yuya always there for him.

**Finished**


End file.
